dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridget Hoffman
|birthplace = Los Angeles County, California, U.S. |family = Rif Hutton (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Voice Director Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1982-present |status = Active }}Bridget Hoffman is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer in the Los Angeles area. Some of her notable roles include Belldandy in Ah! My Goddess: The Movie, Mizuho Kazami in Please Teacher!, and Shinobu Maehara in Love Hina. She's married to voice actor Rif Hutton. Biography Hoffman grew up in the Detroit area and graduated from Michigan State. She was a model for the promotional pictures of Sam Raimi's 1981 film The Evil Dead, and has participated in several Josh Becker-directed films and episodes, including Running Time, Cleveland Smith: Bounty Hunter as well as small roles in Raimi's films Crimewave and Darkman. While in Los Angeles, she worked as an actress on a number of plays and also a narrator model for some auto shows. She starred alongside Ned Beatty as a historian who time travels with a group of scientists in the 1989 film Time Trackers. She had a starring guest role as Echidna, the Mother of all Monsters, in Raimi's television show Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, and would make other appearances in the series. Hoffman has been involved in voiceovers for anime titles. Many of her roles have been under an alias such as Ruby Marlowe, which was her character's name in her 1994 film Double Exposure. She worked with Animaze / Pioneer Entertainment on the Fushigi Yûgi anime series, where she served as the voice director as well as voice the starring role of Miaka Yuki; the show, along with another Pioneer production El-Hazard, where she voices Rune Venus, would air regularly on the International Channel. She starred as Mima Kirigoe in Perfect Blue, a psychological horror film by Satoshi Kon about a former Japanese idol who tries her hand at acting, but whose life falls apart when she is stalked by an obsessed fan and her associates are murdered one by one. On the DVD extra for the film, Hoffman gave a Q&A about her character. She would also voice title character Lain Iwakura in Serial Experiments Lain; a teenager who is deeply involved in the computer network world. With the studio Bang Zoom! Entertainment she voiced Fuu Hououji in Magic Knight Rayearth, which was about a trio of junior high students who are transported to a fantasy world. In 2001, she directed Ah! My Goddess: The Movie, a feature film in the Oh My Goddess franchise in which she also voiced the title character Belldandy. She would later reprise the role of Belldandy in a series of anime shorts called The Adventures of Mini-Goddess, where she also served as its ADR script writer and the ADR director. She would also have a title role as Mizuho Kazami in Please Teacher, in which she portrays a teacher who marries her student and is actually a space alien, and a title role as Mahoro Andou in Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden, where she plays an android maid. She also became married to Rif Hutton in 2001. In the fantasy adventure Scrapped Princess, Hoffman plays Raquel Casull, the older sister of the title character. Hoffman would voice high school student Shinobu Maehara in the Love Hina romantic comedy series, and supporting character Ryoko Asakura in Bang Zoom!'s dub of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series. She had recurring roles in the related anime series Lucky☆Star where she plays Inori Hiiragi and Yukari Takara. Hoffman would continue voice acting in the 2010s. In 2013, she voiced Irisviel von Einzbern in Fate/Zero, a prequel to the Fate/stay night series. Outside of anime productions, Hoffman has been involved in a number of animated films, including Frozen and Tangled, where she participates in background voices (ADR loop groups or Additional Voices). In 2012, she was a panelist in the SAG Foundation's Voice-Over Summit held in the Los Angeles area where she discussed ADR, Voice Matching, and Voice Replacement. She voices in video game series, including .hack//G.U. where she voices Atoli, and Xenosaga where she voices KOS-MOS in Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht and Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra. She also continues to act in local theatre productions. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Police Story'' (1985) - Selina Fong (New Line Dub) *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Sucettalanis Anime Dubbing Anime *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Fuū Hōuōji, Mother (ep. 4) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Big Woman (ep. 1), Dorothy (ep. 2), Vega Fan (ep. 14) (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Ōchika (1st voice; eps. 42-53), Azusa (eps. 39-40), Iori (ep. 39), Sakura (ep. 43) (Media Blasters Dub) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Belldandy, Additional Voices *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Maya Sato (Tokyopop Dub) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Prostitute (ep. 1), Claire (eps. 10, 13) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Lain Iwakura *''Trigun'' (1998) - Rem Saverem *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Oharu (ep. 4), Sales Girl (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Noriko Kawada, Yolei Inoue (ep. 43) *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Shinobu Maehara *''Vandread'' (2000) - Ezra Vieil *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Juri Kato, Shizue Kato, ADR 01 Jeri-Type, Mother D-Reaper *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Ezra Vieil *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Patamon, Nefertimon (ep. 46) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Reiko Kanzaki (ep. 19) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Isaribi *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Cole (eps. 5-6) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Nia Teppelin (2nd voice; eps. 17-27) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Namie Yagiri, Traffic Radio (ep. 13), Nurse (ep. 20), Kururi Orihara (ep. 26) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Namie Yagiri, Kururi Orihara, Store Clerk (ep. 8), Elderly Woman (ep. 9) OVAs & Specials *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Sharon Apple (Bandai Dub; ep. 4) *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Cherry *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Nerin Simmons Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Lady Clarisse d'Cagliostro (Animaze Dub) *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Ryouko (Buena Vista Dub) *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Mima Kirigoe *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - Amayo *''From Up on Poppy Hill'' (2011) - Additional Voices Voice Director *The Adventures of Mini-Goddess *Saber Marionette J Again Writer *Flint the Time Detective (ep. 4) External Links *Bridget Hoffman at the Internet Movie Database *Bridget Hoffman at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts